Blob
Blob (Fred Dukes) is a mutant who has super strength. He was part of Team X and was in good shape. Over the years, he became heavier and overweight. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Fred Dukes was a member of Team X under Major William Stryker's command. Fred well demonstrated his strength by blowing up a tank simply by plugging his fist inside the tank's chamber, causing its blast to backfire. After the team disbanded, Fred became very obese, and John Wraith was trying to whip him back into shape (Unfortunately, Fred usually knocked out his opponents by just bouncing them with his huge stomach). Fred angrily challenged Logan to a boxing match between them because he thought Logan referred to him as "Blob" to Wraith - even though the spoken word was "Bub". Wolverine won by banging his fists (which contained the metal adamantium) on his head, and later wanted answers about the Island. Wolverine and Wraith later went to find Gambit after Dukes gave Wolverine the information he wanted. Later when Victor was trying to kill Wraith, Wraith said that Victors black coat doesn't scare him and Victor then said that it worked well on Dukes hinting that he killed him. In a deleted scene, Victor is seen getting a call from Stryker. He tells Stryker that he knows where Wolverine and Wraith are going because he had Dukes tell him. He hangs up the phone after and starts moving towards Dukes. implying that he is about to torture and kill him. X2: X-Men United His name appears on a list of mutants which Mystique scrolls through on Stryker's computer. Revisted Timeline X-Men: Apocalypse ''To be added Powers *'Superhuman Durability and Strength' - Blob's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury. The fat tissues that comprise the Blob's epidermis are able to absorb the impact of strong blows. His nerve endings do not relay any tactile perception to his brain which are near the threshold of pain. The fat tissue of his epidermis is resilient enough to revert to its normal shape within seconds after deformation caused by impact. It is virtually impervious to physical injury. *'Immovability' - Due to Blob's vast weight he has his own gravitational pull. This allows him to be almost completely immovable unless it is by his own free will or his opponent's strength rivals his own. Relationships Friends *John Wraith - Former Teammate and Friend *Agent Zero - Former Teammate and Friend *Chris Bradley - Former Teammate *Deadpool - Former Teammate *William Stryker - Former Boss Enemies *Wolverine - Former Teammate and Enemy *Victor Creed - Former Teammate and Enemy; Killer Trivia * His character was also considered for inclusion in X-Men but did not make it past the concept art which is a hidden easter egg on the original DVD release of that movie. * According to John Wraith, Blob has never liked Wolverine much. External links * * Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Villains Category:Team X Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Characters Killed by Sabretooth Category:Blonde Hair Category:Light Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Tattoos Category:Americans Category:Military Category:Mercenaries Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Stryker's Files Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Invulnerability